


Un seul pouvait le combler

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [1]
Category: Kyuuso wa Cheese no Yume wo Miru | The Cornered Mouse Dreams of Cheese
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème Etude de la Ficothèque Ardente + Drabbles de l'arbre organisé par drakys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un seul pouvait le combler

**Un seul pouvait le combler**

**Thème : Etude de la FA**

**Photographie d'un cours en amphithéâtre avec des élèves tapant sur ordinateurs**

Imagasé ne pouvait s’empêcher de reluquer son fantasme secret assis deux rangs plus bas. Pourquoi y avait-il des conférences mixtes avec les années supérieures ?

Essayant de se concentrer sur son ordinateur et sur le cours, son regard déviait fréquemment vers les épaules larges de Kyoïchi et sa pouf de petite amie. Ah, monde cruel ! Quelle injustice ! Ce devrait être lui assis à ses côtés, en train de l’embêter.

Oh, un message. De son copain à lui…

_Hâte d’être à ce soir ! Je t’ai préparé une surprise. On va prendre notre pied._

Vu qu’il n’arrivait à rien, autant taquiner son mec.

_Tant que tu me la mets bien profond, ce sera le cas._

Le rouge aux joues, il s’imagina le corps de Kyoïchi jouissant du sien. Le visage de son amour impossible transporté par le plaisir et son pénis profondément enfoui dans ses chairs. Le voir à quelques mètres n’aidait pas son début d’érection à s’assagir. Ce mec hétéro allait le rendre fou !

_Tu ne t’es jamais plaint._

C’était bien là, le problème.

Avec celui-ci, tous ses ex petits amis et tous ses futurs amants.

Il s’en fichait du sexe avec eux, car un seul homme pourrait vraiment le combler : Kyoïchi Otomo.

 

**Drabbles écrit lors de l'arbre à drabbles organisé par drakys sur DW :**

#### Le jeu du chat et de la souris - Kyoïchi/Imagasé - Pg-13

Kyoïchi doit à nouveau supporter ses prières, mélange de menaces et de supplications.  
Il trouvait Imagasé absolument adorable quand il était jaloux. Pour une broutille, cette fois-ci. Il avait juste accepté une invitation à dîner avec une collègue.  
"Alors, tu fouilles dans mon portable professionnel, maintenant !  
\- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu, tu te trompes ! Deux portables ! C'est pour être sûr que je loupe quelque chose de louche en cherchant à chaque fois les mots de passe !  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tes sms sont trop personnels.  
\- Si une femme tombe dessus, elle saura que tu es avec un homme très amoureux et très jaloux..."

#### Le jeu du chat et de la souris - Kyoïchi/Imagasé - Pg-13

C'était pire maintenant que le sourire d'Imagasé le pourchassait en plus de ses souvenirs.  
Quand ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe et d'arrangement mutuel, c'était encore gérable dans le petit monde intérieur de Kyoïchi.  
Seulement Imagasé avait ce petit sourire tendre quand Kyoïchi quittait l'appartement pour aller travailler. Cette image le poursuivait toute la journée.  
Malgré que leur situation soit difficile émotionnellement, Imagasé était quelque part heureux de toujours grappiller des secondes de plus en sa présence.  
Les sentiments d'Imagasé lui faisaient peur, parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop intenses.


End file.
